role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusuke Godai
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Yusuke Godai (五代 雄介 Godai Yūsuke), born in Hokkaidō on March 18, 1975, with a blood type of O is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to protect everyone's smile as Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Raidā Kūga).The police called him the Unidentified Life Form #4 (未確認生命体第４号 Mikakunin Seimeitai Dai Yongō). He and his younger sister, Minori, lost their mother while they were both young and their father at Afghanistan when they were older, living with their father's friend Tamasaburo Kazari. He is used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann. History On the day he returns from Indonesia to Japan at the airport, Yusuke's life changed the day that he visits Sakurako Sawatari (with a mask for her), who was helping in Professor Natsume's archaeological finding of the Linto Tribe and a mummified corpse, whose disruption marked the unsealing of a strange monster that attacks the archaeologists. Receiving a distress call from them, Yusuke makes his way to the excavation site, seeing the light that marks the rebirth of the Gurongi Tribe. By the time he arrived at the scene at daybreak, he finds the police investigating the area and meets detective Kaoru Ichijo, finding a strange belt tied to the visions he's been seeing. He later meet Ichijo and he and Sakurako are brought to the police station to learn the archeologists were all slaughtered by the mysterious monster, later referred to as "Unidentified Lifeform 0", before being given the Arcle to translate the markings on it. However, as they leave, the two encounter the Gurongi Zu-Gumun-Ba attacking the station upon being revived, Yusuke puts on the Arcle to fight him, resulting with the belt fusing onto him as he assumes Kuuga's Growing Form and saves Ichijo from the Gurongi, the detective recognizing Yusuke. After 11 hours of rest, Sakurako suggests they return to Tokyo as they are visited by Ichijo who tells him not to meddle in police affairs and go to Tokyo to see Shuichi Tsubaki. Later that night, Yusuke goes against Ichijo's wishes to help fight Zu-Gooma-Gu, only to be beaten by the stronger monster and later gets chewed up by Ichijo. But after seeing the daughter of the late Professor Natsume cry over her father's death, Yusuke's resolve to fight for the sake of keeping people from suffering led him to assume Mighty Form, taking the name of "Kuuga" as he saves Ichijo from Gooma and destroys Gumun. Starting with inspector Kaoru Ichijo, Yusuke eventually gains the trust of the police department by receiving the TryChaser 2000 from Ichijo. While brought to Doctor Shuichi Tsubaki for a confidential check-up, Yusuke learns that the Arcle's fusion onto him is more complex as it had spread vein-like connections into his muscular and nervous systems. During his first battle with Zu-Badzū-Ba, Kuuga assumes Dragon Form and eventually masters it with Sakurako's aid to kill Badzū. Then while fighting Me-Bajisu-Ba, Kuuga assumes Pegasus Form but was overwhelmed by his enhanced senses as Bajisu escapes, vowing revenge on Kuuga. Unable to change, Yusuke decides to help Ichijo by finding Mika Natsume, who is on the verge of being suicidal when her father's murderer not yet caught. After talking Mika into letting things resolve themselves over time, Bajisu attacks and Yusuke is able to effectively use Pegasus Form's power to kill the Grongi sniper. While dealing with Me-Giiga-Gi, and Minori's apprehensive feelings for being Kuuga, Yusuke is able to become Titan Form to defeat Giiga after convincing Minori that it all be right. Yusuke later meets Junichi Chono, a young man who lost his faith in humanity and thought to be able to relate more the Unidentified Lifeforms. However, his encounter with Me-Biran-Gi said otherwise when Kuuga saves the boy before killing the Gurongi. During the fight however, Yusuke felt the reawakening of the Gouram as it was excavated and whirled to life to make its way towards him, providing its power for him to counter Me-Gyarido-Gi. After healing from being wounded by Go-Gamego-Re, Yusuke meets Chono as he took up being an artist since their last encounter before he finds the Gurongi and kills him once achieving Rising Mighty, accidentally causing mass devastation. Because of the incident, the BeatChaser 2000 would not to be given to Kuuga as the Go-Badā-Ba finally begins to play, saving Kuuga as his final victim. While Ichijo convinces his fellow officers, Yusuke is aided by Sugita in tracking down Badā until Ichijo arrives with the Beat Chaser which allows Kuuga to destroy Badā. However, the incident with the sadistic Go-Jaraji-Da, influences Yusuke's behavior for the worse, causing him to subconsciously assume Kuuga's Ultimate Form while killing the Gurongi in a brutal rage. Later, Yusuke goes to Enokida when she wanted to investigate the reason on how he can turn everyday objects into weapons like the Go Gurongi before going after Go-Zazaru-Ba when she went up against an evolving Gooma, worried that two Grongi fighting each other was a very bad omen. This is made worse when Yusuke learns the "Kuuga" character is not of Linto origin, but is actually an incomplete Gurongi character and may be tied to Number 0, later revealed as the Gurongi lord N-Daguva-Zeba when he arrived to slaughter Gooma before making his way to Tokyo for end-game. Yusuke's fears of their relation were confirmed as Sakurako fully translated the Linto text and the Gurongi characters on it, revealing his mental wellbeing during the incident with Jaraji while understanding that he'll be alright as long as he doesn't fight out of hate. After learning from Enokida that the Gurongi may also share Kuuga's ability to change form, Yusuke leaves when Go-Jāza-Gi makes her move. During a flawed attempt to get her, Kuuga senses Daguva and got wounded while his guard was down before he finally kills Jāza in the next confrontation. After a post-discussion of the recent Gurongi/Kuuga connections after the death of Go-Baberu-Da, Yusuke makes his way to the 12 Arikawa Group Flute Competition, having brush in with Daguva before arriving to the Arikawa Group building after a hostage situation is resolved with Mika traumatized by the incident. As he escorts Mika to her train for home, Yusuke tells her not to run away even if things get scary. During the battle with the last of the Go Gurongi, Go-Gadoru-Ba, Kuuga is overwhelmed by the Gurongi's ability to assume forms similar to his own. Severely wounded as a result, Yusuke is brought to the hospital where after a question of ethics, Tsubaki agrees to induce an electro-therapy charge after his heart gave out. By the time he leaves the hospital, Yusuke arrives to the stadium where Gadoru is fighting Ra-Dorudo-Gu. However in the ensuing rematch, Kuuga assumes the dark-armored Kuuga Amazing Mighty to kill Gadoru. With all the Gurongi warriors dead, Daguva finally reveals himself, overpowering Kuuga's Amazing Mighty and cracking the Amadam while killing numerous people before taking his leave, sparing Kuuga so he can get even stronger. Knowing that he has no choice but to break his word and assume that form, Yusuke visits to his friends one-by-one, knowing that he may not come back, with Sakurako realizing his intentions as Daguva finally makes his move, telling Yusuke to meet him at Mount Kuro. With Ichijo joining him, Yusuke tells him to shoot him in the Arcle should he go berserk and becoming the entity that bring ultimate darkness, though the officer is reluctant to do that. Once assuming Ultimate Form, powered by his gentle nature rather than hatred, Kuuga battles Daguva to the point of exhaustion and nearly getting himself killed. As Yusuke narrowly defeats Daguva while getting his Arcle damaged, he is taunted by Daguva who hopes that Yusuke becomes as big a monster as Daguva himself. Three months after the final battle, Yusuke has begun a new adventure to travel the world, starting at a Cuban beach where he helps some kids before walking off. It was shown that the Arcle was repairing itself after the battle, proving that Yusuke will regain his powers at some point. In later sequels, Yusuke does indeed transform into Kuuga as well as gained full control without worry over Ultimate Form as well as it's upgraded form Rising Ultimate. When a young boy and a young girl attempt to escape from the World within the Magic Stone, they use the Kamen Rider Rings to summon many Riders to help them, and among them there's Kuuga. Using the Mighty form, Kuuga takes on the Armadillo Orphnoch, Beetle Fangire and Same Yummy at the same time. However, the powerful Beetle Fangire counter attacks, stunning both Kuuga and Blade at the same time. Surrounded by the monster army alongside Agito, the three Riders are hit by many energy blasts and are temporarily expelled. Amadum, recovers the Rider Rings and summons all Riders from Kuuga to OOO, besides Decade, attaching them to a giant magic stone that absorbs their energy. Later, Amadum summons again all of the Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, and orders them to take on Kamen Rider Wizard. However, the Riders reveal they aren't just puppets and turn against Amadum. Kuuga fights against the Mole Imagin,Tortoise Undead and Bakeneko. Afterwards, Kuuga uses his Mighty Kick to finish off both the Hound Zodiarts and Rat Fangire at once. When the battleground changes to the air, Kuuga and Agito are left behind on the ground, but Decade uses his Final formride ability to change them into Kuuga Gouram and Agito Tornador. Kuuga is surprised by Decade's ability, while Agito tells him to ask before doing that the next time. Flying through the air, Kuuga destroys many Hydragoons. Facing Amadum himself, all Riders fall before him one by one, including Kuuga. Amadum attempts to open the way to Earth, but a New Rider is called to that world, Gaim. Amadum is unable to absorb Gaim's powers and loses the powers that he had absorbed before. Most Riders go to their ultimate forms while others transform into other powerful forms, with Yusuke Godai showing on screen for the first time his Rising Ultimate Kuuga form. Flying through Amadum's blasts, Rising Ultimate Kuuga and Shining Agito hit Amadum with a Rider Double Kick which knocks him down, and they're soon followed by all other Riders present, destroying Amadum. After the battle, the boy wakes up next to the chest with the Rider Rings, and Kuuga gives him a thumbs up, telling him that everything will be fine. Afterwards, he leaves that world alongside most other Riders, and the Rider Rings disappear. Personality As mentioned above, Yusuke is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to protect everyone's smile. Yusuke constantly seeks to better himself and as a result, gained 2000 skills because of it. While serious about keeping his vows, Yusuke will break some if he considers it absolutely necessary. His cheerfulness sometimes also could encourage the others, particularly at dark times. Despite being in a hard situation, Yusuke never lets go of his smile and always tries being optimistic most of the time. This charity is what made Yusuke could easily befriend the others and also give them hopes. As long as it's for other people's sake, Yusuke will never hesitant to do anything, particularly after becoming Kuuga. Despite his sorrowful childhood and his own crisis as Kuuga at some point, Yusuke's smile never falters. However, despite being an overall good person, it doesn't mean that Yusuke never shows anger. The most crucial part was at Jaraji's incident which had driven Yusuke to hate the Gurongi. After realizing that the Gurongi kill people for their own satisfaction and want to kill more innocent people, Yusuke couldn't help but feel anger. The result was he got a mental vision of Ultimate Form after killing Jaraji brutally; which was a warning of what would happen to him if he continued this path. Yusuke's hatred becomes more severe by times, especially if he is being taunted by his enemies. The revelation between Kuuga and Daguva also only worsens him. Despite his overgrowing hatred toward Gurongi, Yusuke assured to his friends that he will be alright as long as he doesn't fight out of hatred. He always holds back his anger with his facade smile, trying not to worry the others. He also holds back whenever he used too much force in battles. Seeing a clear self is the key to control Ultmate Form, Yusuke tried to bury his hatred as deep as possible while also raising his own mentality. His friends also always support as best as they can, giving him much more power to not let himself falls to the darkness. He even tried his best not to use Ultimate Form until the last fight. With a strong will like this, he not only obtained, but also successfully gained full control over Ultimate Form and it's upgraded form Rising Ultimate, proving Daguva wrong and showing himself worthy as Kuuga. Fighting Skill From the beginning of the series, Yusuke was already skilled at various things which presumably included some forms of fighting. After becoming Kuuga and gaining experience from fighting the Gurongi, Yusuke becomes even stronger and becomes able control Ultimate Form which he uses against their leader. He not only fought equally against Daguva as Kuuga Ultimate Form, but also defeated him in their human forms while both were equally exhausted showing how much skill, will and stamina Yusuke has. It was shown that after defeating Daguva and getting his Arcle repaired, Yusuke managed to unlock and master Rising Ultimate showing how much potential he has as Kuuga. Kuuga was also one of the last primary Riders to have notable bike battle skills. Using his Try and Beat Chaser cycles, he was able to competently combat Gurongi by swinging the wheels and skidding them over. Combined with the Gouram, Yuusuke did very well on or off his bikes. Standard Forms |-|Growing Form= Growing Form * Rider height: 190cm (6ft 7 in) * Rider weight: 90kg (198.4lbs) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 1 t. ** Normal kicking power: 10 t. ** Maximum jump height: 10 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) Growing Form (グローイングフォーム Gurōingu Fōmu) is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Yusuke wears the belt to fight Zu-Gumun-Ba but is unable to fully utilize its power. Kuuga will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is labeled as "Unidentified Life Form #2" (未確認生命体第2号 Mikakuninseimeitai Dainigō) and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called Growing Kick (グローイングキック Gurōingu Kikku), though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Growing Form is mainly called White Kuuga (白のクウガ Shiro no Kuuga) or by its Unidentified Lifeform number. In one episode Ichijou tells the other policemen that the Number 2 is the same being as the Number 4. |-|Mighty Form= Mighty Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 99 kg. (218.3 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 3 t. ** Normal kicking power: 10 t. *** Finishing Attack Power: 30 t. (Mighty Kick) ** Maximum jump height: 15 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) Mighty Form (マイティフォーム Maiti Fōmu) is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, originally referred to by the police as "Unidentified Life Form #4" (未確認生命体第4号 Mikakuninseimeitai Daiyongō). Yusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his Mighty Kick (マイティキック Maiti Kikku) attack to kill the monsters. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Mighty Form is called Red Kuuga (赤のクウガ Aka no Kuuga) or by its Unidentified Lifeform number. |-|Dragon Form= Dragon Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 1 t. ** Normal kicking power: 3 t. ** Maximum jump height: 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム Doragon Fōmu) is an azure form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, Kuuga uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is Splash Dragon (スプラッシュドラゴン Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Dragon Form is called Blue Kuuga (青のクウガ Ao no Kuuga). |-|Pegasus Form= Pegasus Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 99 kg. (218.3 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 1 t. ** Normal kicking power: 3 t. ** Maximum jump height: 15 m. (164 ft.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) ** Senses: x1,000 Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォーム Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン Pegasasu Bōgan) crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. Kuuga's finishing move with the bow gun is Blast Pegasus (ブラストペガサス Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Pegasus Form is called Green Kuuga (緑のクウガ Midori no Kuuga). |-|Titan Form= Titan Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 7 t. ** Normal kicking power: 10 t. ** Maximum jump height: 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) Titan Form (タイタンフォーム Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. Kuuga uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Kuuga's finishing move is Calamity Titan (カラミティタイタン Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Titan Form is called Purple Kuuga (紫のクウガ Murasaki no Kuuga). Rising Forms |-|Rising Mighty Form= Rising Mighty Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 104 kg (229.3 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 5 t. (Rising) ** Normal kicking power: 20 t. (Rising) **Finishing Attack Power: 100 t. (Rising Mighty Kick) ** Maximum jump height: 30 m. (98 ft., 5 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) Mighty Form was enhanced by the golden power into Rising Mighty (ライジングマイティ Raijingu Maiti), with golden trimmings. The Mighty Anklet (マイティアンクレット Maiti Ankuretto) is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Kuuga's attack to Rising Mighty Kick (ライジングマイティキック Raijingu Maiti Kikku), which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. |-|Rising Dragon Form= Rising Dragon Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 2 t. (Rising) ** Normal kicking power: 5 t. (Rising) ** Maximum jump height: 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into Rising Dragon (ライジングドラゴン Raijingu Doragon), gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the Rising Dragon Rod (ライジングドラゴンロッド Raijingu Doragon Roddo) voulge and his finishing move has improved into the Rising Splash Dragon (ライジングスプラッシュドラゴン Raijingu Supurasshu Doragon). |-|Rising Pegasus Form= Rising Pegasus Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 1 t. ** Normal kicking power: 3 t. ** Maximum jump height: 15 m. (164 ft.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) ** Senses: x1,000 Once upgraded to Rising Pegasus (ライジングペガサス Raijingu Pegasasu), Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun (ライジングペガサスボウガン Raijingu Pegasasu Bōgan) for his Rising Blast Pegasus (ライジングブラストペガサス Raijingu Burasuto Pegasasu). This attack may use up to three arrows. |-|Rising Titan Form= Rising Titan Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 122 kg. (269.0 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 7 t. ** Normal kicking power: 10 t. ** Maximum jump height: 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) ** Sense: x10 This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Rising Titan (ライジングタイタン Raijingu Taitan). As a result, Kuuga uses the Rising Titan Sword (ライジングタイタンソード Raijingu Taitan Sōdo) for the Rising Calamity Titan (ライジングカラミティタイタン Raijingu Karamiti Taitan) finisher. But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger Double Rising Calamity Titan (ダブルライジングカラミティタイタン Daburu Raijingu Karamiti Taitan) attack. Super Forms |-|Amazing Mighty Form= Amazing Mighty Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 125 kg. lbs. * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 35 t. ** Normal kicking power: 50 t. ** Maximum jump height: 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) ** Finishing Attack Power: 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) Amazing Mighty (アメージングマイティ Amējingu Maiti) is the evolved form of Rising Mighty appeared in episode 46, with Kuuga's armor becoming black and the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the Amazing Mighty Kick (アメージングマイティキック Amējingu Maiti Kikku) dropkick attack. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Amazing Mighty Form is called Black Kuuga (黒のクウガ Kuro no Kuuga) being the only one power-uped form to have its own color name. Ultimate Forms |-|Ultimate Form= Ultimate Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 150 kg. (330.7 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 80 t. ** Normal kicking power: 100 t. ** Maximum jump height: 50 m. (164 ft.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) ** Sense: x10,000 His second most dangerous form, Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォーム Arutimetto Fōmu) combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultimate Kuuga has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control and become like Daguva, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Godai's gentle nature, he later manages to retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguva, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Kuuga is able to see a Grongi's human form and every single attack from Kuuga Ultimate causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form has roughly the same amount of power as Daguva himself. This form can also utilize the same powers as Daguva including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown, along with Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the Ultimate Kick (アルティメットキック Arutimetto Kikku), which is the second strongest version of his Rider Kick, said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. This form was also called the Supreme Warrior (最高戦士 Saikō Senshi) or Fearsome Warrior (荒まじき戦士 Susamajiki Senshi). It is the only Kuuga's non-power-up-form that has no color indication. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the Ultimate Punch (アルティメットパンチ Arutimetto Panchi) finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. |-|Rising Ultimate Form= Rising Ultimate Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) * Rider weight: 150 kg. (330.7 lbs.) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 100 t ** Normal kicking power: 120 t. ** Maximum jump height: 110 m. (360.8 ft.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Once unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga Rising Ultimate (ライジングアルティメット Raijingu Arutimetto). Rising Ultimate is Kuuga`s strongest form as well as having the same risks as Ultimate Form. Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is the final, evolved, and true form of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick (ライジングアルティメットマイティキック Raijingu Arutimetto Maiti Kikku) and the Rising Ultimate Mighty Punch (ライジングアルティメットマイティパンチ Raijingu Arutimetto Maiti Panchi). He also presumably has all of Ultimate form's standard powers (which may be enhanced) as well. In this form, Yusuke Godai surpasses all the Gurongi and most of the Heisei Riders in power. Final Form Ride |-|Kuuga Gouram= Kuuga Gouram Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the Kuuga Gouram (クウガゴウラム Kūga Gōramu), giving him the ability to fly. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault (ディケイドアサルト Dikeido Asaruto) attack towards the target. Trivia * Godai is the only Heisei Primary Rider to have no secondary nor extra Riders to aid his battle, though this may have been due to the fact that Ishinomori had worked on Kuuga before his death, and the staff of the series left him to fight the Gurongi alone Rider-wise as a tribute to Ishinomori. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)